Sasuke the Vampire Hunter
by Aruda L
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang masih bertahan hidup. Sedangkan semua klannya telah dibunuh oleh seorang vampire murni yaitu Itachi Uchiha yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri. Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke agar dapat menumpas semua vampire?


**Title:**

**Sasuke, The Vampire's Hunter**

**Disclaimer:**

**Masa sih Kishimoto *di luncurkan ke mars oleh Masashi Kishimoto karena mengubah nama disclaimer seenaknya***

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Supernatural & Horror**

**Summary:**

**Sasuke Uchiha, satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang masih bertahan hidup. Sedangkan semua klannya telah dibunuh oleh seorang vampire murni yaitu Itachi Uchiha yang notabene adalah kakaknya sendiri. Bagaimanakah cara Sasuke agar dapat menumpas semua vampire? Mind to Rnr?**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Misstypo, Abal, Gaje, Not Bashing Chara, Horror kurang berasa.**

**Ok, seperti biasa, mari kita awali fic ini dengan membaca Al-Fatihah, dan bagi penganut agama selain Islam, silahkan baca do'a masing-masing, berdoa mulai... selesai, baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read Don't Flame...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam yang gelap dan sunyi, tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Langit malam itu kini tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang membawa jutaan tetes air hujan yang siap untuk dijatuhkan ke permukaan bumi.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara ngos-ngosan dari seorang gadis yang tengah dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang. Gadis itu terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam gang sunyi yang buntu.

"Mau kemana lagi kau gadis cantik?" tanya seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Gadis itu mundur perlahan sampai dia menempel pada dinding. Dan laki-laki yang mengejarnya terus maju ke depan dengan nafsu yang meruak. "Malam ini, aku akan menikmatimu gadis cantik," kata laki-laki berandalan itu kemudian membuka beberapa kancing bajunya.

"Kau salah," ucap gadis itu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kaulah yang akan kunikmati," ucap gadis itu menunjukkan taringnya dengan senyuman buas. Rupanya gadis itu bukan gadis biasa, tetapi dia adalah seorang vampire yang pura-pura terjebak oleh sang berandalan, tapi nyatanya dia malah sedang menjebak berandalan tersebut. Sungguh ironis

"Ka-kau vampire," kata berandalan itu mulai ketakutan, diapun berjalan mundur, kemudian mencoba untuk berlari, tapi kakinya lemas, seketika dia terjatuh. Dia pun mencoba merangkak menjauhi gadis vampire tersebut dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa lepas," ucap gadis vampire itu kemudian menerkam dengan cepat ke arah berandalan tersebut.

"AAAA!" teriak berandalan itu kemudian menutup matanya.

Crash!

"AAAA!"

Hening beberapa saat…

Bahkan saking heningya suara jangkrik pun tak terdengar di malam ini. kemudian, samar-samar namun cukup jelas, terdengar suara seseorang.

"Hey Teme, itu tadi mangsaku."

"Hn, siapa cepat dia dapat, Dobe."

Sang berandalan yang tadi menutup matanya kini sadar, bahwa dia masih hidup, dan ada dua orang tak dikenalinya yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Berandalan itu pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan dia terkaget-kaget ketika melihat sosok 2 orang pemuda dengan pakaian hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka, dan menggunakan masker untuk menutupi mulut mereka.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya berandalan itu.

"Eh? Korbannya masih hidup, dia juga melihat aksi kita," kata Naruto sambil menengok ke arah berandalan tersebut.

"Biar kuatasi," ucap Sasuke.

Berandalan itu pun secara tiba-tiba pingsan. Dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah mata merah darah dengan pupil seperti roda, dan setelah itu dia tidak akan mengingat apapun.

Sasuke P.O.V

Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, aku adalah keturunan terakhir dari klanku yaitu klan Uchiha. Klanku ini bukan klan biasa, konon nenek moyang kami adalah seorang iblis yang menjelma menjadi manusia, dan dia menurunkan kekuatannya pada setiap keturunan murni keluarga kami.

Dan kekuatan yang kumaksud itu adalah Sharingan, mata berwarna merah darah yang memiliki pupil seperti roda. Dengan mata ini, kami klan Uchiha memiliki kekuatan sihir yang orang lain tidak mungkin bisa.

Tapi, karena kekuatan yang klanku dapat ini berasal dari iblis, maka seluruh keturunan murni klan Uchiha dapat menjadi iblis. Kami klan Uchiha akan berubah menjadi iblis jika kami meminum darah sesama keturunan murni dari klan kami. Tapi hal ini hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu di klan kami saja.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada kakakku, Itachi Uchiha. Dialah penyebab semua ini, penyebab teror mengerikan setiap malamnya. Semua dimulai ketika dia membunuh salah seorang Uchiha, kemudian meminum darah orang tersebut dengan keinginannya sendiri. Dan itu menyebabkan dia menjadi iblis pengisap darah, yang mungkin lebih dikenal orang dengan sebutan _Vampire_.

Dan entah dia ketagihan atau tidak ingin mendapat saingan yang setara, diapun membunuh seluruh klan kami dan mengisap darah mereka dengan rakusnya, kemudian mencabik-cabik tubuh mereka menjadi bagian yang kecil agar mereka tidak bisa berubah menjadi vampire sepertinya.

Bagaimana aku selamat dari insiden itu? Itu pertanyaan yang bagus. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Saat itu di hadapanku dia membunuh dan mengisap darah seluruh orang-orang di klanku. Dan ketika dia mendekatiku, dia membisikkan sesuatu yang masih terasa aneh bagiku.

"Dendamlah padaku, kakakmu sendiri. Suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi, dan pastikan saat itu terjadi, kau memiliki banyak dendam kepadaku," itulah hal yang dibisikkannya sesaat sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku diantara tumpukkan potongan mayat klanku sendirian.

Dan kini sudah 6 tahun sejak kejadian tersebut. Kini umurku 17 tahun, dan aku sudah menguasai Sharingan ku dengan sempurna. Pada siang hari aku adalah anak normal yang bersekolah di Konoha High School, seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya. Tetapi ketika malam menjelang, di saat ketika matahari tenggelam, dan para vampire beraksi, aku berubah wujud menjadi seorang Vampire Hunter.

"Hey Teme," panggil partner kepercayaanku.

"Hn," jawabku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatap langit seperti itu? Sebentar lagi hujan tau, dan kita harus segera rapat," katanya.

"Hn, aku masuk," ucapku kemudian turun dari atap apartemenku, dan aku segera menuju ruangan bawah tanah yang berada di bawah apartemen ini, ruangan rahasia yang tersembunyi dan aman.

Ya, disinilah aku. Di markas rahasia organisasi Baron Night. Organisasi rahasia yang berdiri dengan tujuan menghabisi para vampire di seluruh Konoha dan sekitarnya. Organisasi ini diketuai olehku sendiri, kami terdiri dari 10 orang dengan bakat melebihi manusia biasa.

"Jadi apa ada yang mendapatkan informasi keberadaan Itachi?" tanyaku pada anggota lainnya.

End of Sasuke P.O.V

"Aku dapat informasi katanya Itachi sedang tidak aktif di luar, dia lebih memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di markas vampirenya," ucap salah seorang anggota yang memiliki rambut panjang dan beriris amethyst. Dia adalah Hyuuga Neiji, salah satu dari klan Hyuuga, yaitu klan pengusir roh jahat. Dengan bantuan mata Byakugan yang dapat melihat ke segala arah, Neiji dapat diandalkan untuk masalah lacak-melacak.

"Terimakasih Neiji atas informasimu, apa ada yang lain?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Demi Jashin, aku hari ini tidak menemukan vampire yang mengenal Itachi," ucap anggota lainnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan dewanya yang telah memberikannya kekuatan untuk hidup abadi.

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki informasi sebaiknya kau bungkam saja, dasar zombie bodoh," hardik seseorang di ruang rapat itu.

"Apa kau bilang, anjing? Kau mau menantangku?" omel Hidan yang dipanggil zombie bodoh tadi.

"Kau panggil aku anjing? Aku werewolf tau," balas Kiba yang tidak terima dipanggil anjing oleh Hidan.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa akur? Hargailah rapat ini," nasihat Chouji sang raksasa.

"Apa maumu raksasa gendut? Kau mau membela anjing itu?" omel Hidan tidak karuan.

"Apa katamu? Gendut?" kata Chouji menahan amarahnya yang berapi-api. "Kubunuh kau," amuk Chouji.

"Cobalah membunuhku jika kau bisa, gendut," tantang Hidan.

"Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati," tangan Chouji yang awalnya biasa saja, kini berubah menjadi ukuran raksasa, dan kemudian Chouji pun menghantamkan tangannya ke arah Hidan. Namun seketika gerakan Chouji terhenti.

"Tenanglah Chouji," kata Kankurou menenangkan Chouji sambil menggunakan teknik puppet masternya pada Chouji.

"Lepaskan aku, akan kubunuh kau," teriak Chouji marah.

"Ayo maju sini, kalau perlu kau maju berdua dengan anjing kampungan itu," tantang Hidan.

"Kurang ajar, akan kucabik-cabik kau zombie keparat," kata Kiba kelewat amarah.

"Kau juga tenang Kiba," ucap Kankurou sambil menahan Kiba dengan teknik puppet masternya.

"Heh, omonganmu omong kosoong belaka, maju sini kalau kau benar-benar pemberani, anjing dan gendut," ejek Hidan.

"Sudahlah Hidan, jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan menjahit mulutmu itu," ancam Kakuzu, partner sekaligus pelengkap Hidan. Karena tanpa kemampuan Kakuzu, Hidan yang dalam kondisi terpotong-potong tidak akan kembali menyatu.

"Kenapa kalian selalu berkelahi saat rapat? Berhentilah bersikap layaknya anak-anak," Nasihat Sora, si manusia bertangan iblis.

"Aku meramalkan kalian bertiga yang sedang berkelahi di sana itu akan tertimpa musibah," kata Shion sang pembasmi iblis yang memiliki kemampuan menyegel iblis dan juga meramalkan masa depan.

"Persetan dengan ramalan bodohmu, aku tidak peduli, dasar peramal murahan," hina Hidan.

"HEY!" teriak Naruto. Seketika anggota-anggota yang lain menatap Naruto dengan heran. Mereka semua menatap Naruto dengan tatapan. 'Ada apa?' Dan yang ditatap pun menjawab dengan isyarat tubuh berupa tunjukkan tangan yang mengarah ke Sasuke.

Kemudian semuanya pun menatap pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk diam, dengan wajah dingin yang tertutupi oleh tangannya. Sekarang dia sedang menatap tajam pada mereka semua dengan Sharingan-nya. Semua tau apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke sudah marah dan menunjukkan Sharingan-nya dengan wajah serius. Namun mereka terlambat menyadarinya, Sasuke terlanjur menggunakan kekuatan sihir yang didapatnya dari Sharingan. Hidan, Chouji, dan Kiba seketika terlontar ke belakang dan akhirnya menabrak dinding dengan kersanya akibat sihir dari Sharingan.

"Rapat berakhir," ucap Sasuke seraya berdiri dari kursinya. "Apabila lain kali saat kita rapat kalian masih seperti ini, akan kubuat kalian tersiksa dalam pikiran kalian," ancam Sasuke dengan wajah serius dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari markas rahasia Baron Night.

ooOOoo

Pagi itu, turun hujan yang cukup lebat. Membuat semua orang yang sedang tidur akan semakin menempel di kasurnya. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Uchiha. Walaupun hanya tidur 2 jam karena harus bekerja di malam harinya, dan tadi malam dibuat stress oleh anggota-aggotanya, pemuda raven tersebut tidak menjadi malas dan telat bangun seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hey Dobe, ayo bangun, atau tidak kau akan terlambat masuk sekolah," ucap Sasuke pada teman sekamarnya tersebut.

"Aku malas bangun, Teme. Hari sedang hujan, dan kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku jika terkena air kan?" tanya Naruto tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kini tertutupi oleh guling.

"Hn, kau siluman rubah api. Jika kau terkena air kau akan menjadi manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan. Dan kau akan terkena flu berkepanjangan sampai kekuatanmu pulih, tentu saja aku ingat," kata Sasuke. Hening sesaat, kemudian Sasuke pun melanjutkan bicara. "Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu," kemudian Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Aku beruntung punya teman yang sangat pengertian denganku," ucap Naruto girang.

Byur!

Tak lama seember air dingin menghujani Naruto. Naruto yang tersiram air pun segera bangun dengan respon seperti kucing yang habis tersiram air, kemudian menatap tajam kepada pelakunya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?" pekik Naruto kaget ketika mendapat siraman air dingin di sekujur tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Mengguyurmu dengan seember air," ucap Sasuke santai.

"Maksudku apa maumu menyiramku dengan air dingin heh?" tanya Naruto emosi.

"Tidak ada," kata Sasuke dengan wajah dinginnya. "Karena kau sudah terlanjur basah, sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah," saran Sasuke.

'Kurang ajar kau, teme. Suatu hari akan kubalas kau dengan setangki air,' batin Naruto.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Dobe. Jika kau mau membalasku seperti itu, bangunlah lebih dulu dariku jika kau bisa," tantang Sasuke.

'Sial, aku lupa dia bisa membaca pikiranku,' batin Naruto lagi.

ooOOoo

Pukul 07:00. Penghuni apartemen yang adalah kamuflase dari markas rahasia Baron Night, segera bersiap untuk memulai hari mereka. Neiji sedang membaca koran pagi langganannya, walaupun sebentar lagi dia harus berangkat sekolah. Sora sibuk membalut tangan kirinya dengan perban.

Chouji, tentu saja dia sedang makan. Sedangkan Kiba, sekarang dia sibuk melolong pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dan kini Shion mendapat pengelihatan tentang masa depan, pengelihatan tentang dirinya sendiri. Dan Kankurou sekarang sedang memainkan boneka semacam boneka untuk ritual voodoo.

Di kamarnya yang gelap dan hanya diterangi sebatang lilin, Hidan sedang melakukan ritual pemujaan Dewa Jashin hariannya. Sementara Kakuzu, dia sedang menghitung uang penghasilan warnet yang dikelolanya semalam.

Naruto, sekarang anak itu terbalut 5 handuk yang tebal-tebal dengan _hair dryer_ yang menyala di tangan kanannya. Naruto bermaksud untuk mengeringkan dirinya sekering mungkin. Sementara itu Sasuke tidak terlihat dimanapun, karena sekarang dia sudah sampai di KHS**[1]**, tidak sulit bagi Uchiha muda ini untuk sampai di KHS tanpa basah sedikitpun, karena dengan Sharingan dia bisa melakukan sihir teleportasi secepat kilat.

Pukul 07:25. Hujan mulai sedikit mereda, Neiji yang tidak mau terlambat karena alasan hujan, akhirnya segera melesat menuju KHS. Diikuti oleh Sora, Kiba, Kankurou dan Chouji. Shion tidak mengikuti Neiji dan yang lainnya karena mendapat pengelihatan buruk apabila dia mengikuti Neiji dan yang lainnya pergi ke KHS. Sedangkan Naruto masih menunggu hujan benar-benar reda dan menunggu dirinya sudah benar-benar kering. Hidan masih melakukan aktivitas pemujaan pada dewa aliran sesatnya. Kakuzu kini masih menghitung-hitung uangnya karena merasa uangnya kurang Rp.1.000,00.

Sekarang hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti, dan matahari telah menampakkan cahayanya. Naruto kembali bersemangat kemudian mengubah dirinya menjadi rubah api dan segera berlari secepat mungkin menggunakan kekuatan rubah apinya menuju KHS. Shion masih tetap berada di rumah dan tidak berniat ke sekolah karena dia mendapat pengelihatan buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika dia pergi ke sekolah. Kakuzu dan Hidan akhirnya selesai melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, kemudian mengetahui hujan sudah reda mereka segera berangkat menuju tempat kerja mereka berdua yaitu di warnet.

ooOOoo

Hari sudah menjelang sore, murid-murid KHS-pun pulang dengan berlarian. Namun ada beberapanya yang hanya berjalan santai. Ada pula diantara mereka yang tinggal di ruang kesehatan karena mengeluh bersin-bersin dan sedikit demam. Dan orang-orang itu adalah Neiji, Sora, Chouji, Kiba, dan Kankurou. *inilah yang diramalkan Shion sebelumnya* Dan ada juga yang sedang dihukum membersihkan halaman sekolah. Dan orang itu adalah Naruto, ini adalah hukuman karena dia datang 30 menit setelah bel dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi. *ini juga sudah diramalkan oleh Shion*

Sasuke yang biasanya akan pulang bersama Naruto setelah pulang sekolah pun, terpaksa menunggu Naruto sampai menyelesaikan tugasnya tersebut.

ooOOoo

"Hey Teme, maaf menunggu lama," tutur Naruto ketika sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Dasar Dobe, kau membuatku menunggu selama 15 menit tau!" celetuk Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Aku bisa saja lebih cepat menyelesaikan tugas ini jika dibiarkan berubah menjadi siluman rubah api, dengan begitu akan kubakar semua daun atau rumput yang ada di halaman sekolah ini," ucap Naruto sambil mengikuti Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dasar, kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah bisa hilang yah?" ucap Naruto jengkel.

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"Kudengar Itachi-sama akan membuat pesta," tiba-tiba saja suara kecil yang agak samar namun cukup jelas terdengar oleh Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme, tidak bisa apa ka~ hmpp," belum selesai Naruto bicara Sasuke sudah membekap mulut Naruto dengan tangannya.

'Ada apa, Teme?' tanya Naruto dalam batinnya.

"Ada orang yang membicarakan Itachi di sekitar sini," jawab Sasuke.

'Bisa kau lepas bekapanmu, aku tidak bisa bernapas,' batin Naruto lagi.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke, kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke pun kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan mendeteksi lokasi di sekitarnya. Dan bingo, Sasuke menemukan 2 ekor vampire yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang Itachi. Dengan cekatan Sasuke pun berteleportasi mendekati ke 2 ekor vampire tersebut, dengan catatan dia mengendap-endap.

"Besok malam kita akan berpesta dengan puas," ucap seekor vampire dengan baby face dan rambut merahnya yang bernama Sasori.

"Benar un, kudengar pesta ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun Itachi-sama yang ke 25 un," kata vampire berambut blonde panjang yang diikat seperti kuncir kuda yang bernama Deidara.

"Tapi aneh yah, Itachi-sama yang masih seperti manusia itu kenapa menjadi pemimpin kita?" tanya Sasori.

"Entah un, aku juga bingung. Kudengar Itachi-sama masih memiliki darah seperti manusia un, padahal kita bisa membunuh Itachi-sama dengan mudah, un," kata Deidara.

"Kau benar, tapi apa kau tau?" tanya Sasori gantung.

"Tau apa un?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Kalau kita membunuh vampire lain, maka secara otomatis vampire yang digigit oleh vampire itu akan mati juga," jelas Sasori.

"Lalu kenapa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Coba kau bayangkan, kita ini digigit oleh vampire lain kan? Nah, vampire yang menggigit kita itu digigit siapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Vampire lain lah un," ucap Deidara.

"Benar juga, tapi intinya semua vampire berawal dari Itachi-sama, jadi kalau Itachi-sama kita bunuh, maka akan membuat sebuah rentetan kematian yang pasti akan menghabiskan seluruh vampire yang pernah ada," jelas Sasori.

"Nggak paham un," kata Deidara jujur.

"Begini saja, coba kau ikat sehelai benang dengan 2 helai benang, kemudian masing-masing helai benang ikatkan lagi 2 helai benang, terserah mau kau ikatkan sampai berapa," ucap Sasori.

"Lalu un?" tanya Deidara.

"Setelah itu, coba kau ikatkan benang pertama tadi secara vertikal di mana saja. Apa yang terjadi jika benang pertama tadi di potong?" tanya Sasori.

"Maka benang itu akan jatuh un, dan benang lainnya pun akan ikut terjatuh un. Jadi begitu maksudnya un," kata Deidara yang mulai memahami maksud Sasori tadi.

"Terima kasih atas informasi kalian."

"Si-siapa itu (un)?" tanya Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, seorang vampire hunter," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang 2 ekor vampire tersebut.

"Se-sejak kapan," kata Sasori kaget.

"Rasakan ini un," ucap Deidara seraya membuang petasan ke arah Sasuke.

Duar!

"Ke-kena un!" ucap Deidara girang.

Jrash!

"Maaf, kenanya lain kali saja," ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Srrrrsssh, perlahan sosok Deidara menghilang seperti debu.

"Kau boleh membunuh yang satu itu Dobe, tapi sisakan satu ekor lagi untuk diinterogasi," ucap Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar," ucap Sasori seraya berlari.

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi ke mana-mana," ucap Sasuke, kemudian membuat orang itu terdiam kaku di tempatnya. "Katakan, di mana Itachi akan mengadakan pesta itu?" interogasi Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab," ucap Sasori.

"Kau tau kan, kalau vampire itu makhluk abadi. Jika kupenggal tanganmu maka tangan itu akan tumbuh lagi dengan cepat kan? Kaum kalian hanya akan mati jika jantung kalian ditusuk atau semacamnya saja," ucap Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kalau benar begitu?" tanya Sasori.

Jrash!

"Aaakh," pekik Sasori ketika sebelah lengannya dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Kalau benar begitu, aku bisa menyiksamu sebagaimana kau akan tersiksa di neraka kelak," ucap Naruto dengan tatapan seorang iblis. Ya, dengan wujud separuh rubah api ini, Naruto terlihat lebih mengerikan.

"Sebaiknya kau bicara, sebelum tanganmu akan dipenggal lagi," ancam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau."

Jrash!

"Aaaakh," pekikan Sasori menggaung di gang sempit itu, mengingat tangannya yang tumbuh lagi sudah dipotong lagi oleh Naruto.

"Apa perlu kupenggal bagian tubuhmu yang lain lagi?" ancam Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara. Tapi kalian harus berjanji untuk membiarkanku hidup, bagaimana?" tawar Sasori.

Naruto pun menatap Sasuke, dan sepertinya Sasuke menyetujui kesepakatan itu. "Baiklah," ucap Naruto menyetujui tawaran Sasori.

"Kuil Tojiri, Itachi-sama membuat persembunyian di bawah kuil itu, di sana banyak terdapat vampire-vampire kelas tinggi, sekarang lepaskan aku," pinta Sasori.

"Begitu yah, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke pun membuat sebuah katana panjang dari udara dengan sihirnya.

"Hey, hey tunggu sebentar, kau sudah janji untuk membiarkanku hidup," ucap Sasori gelisah dan ketakutan ketika melihat Sasuke mengacungkan katana itu ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku berjanji membiarkanmu hidup," ucap Sasuke kemudian mendekati Sasori yang kaku tak bergerak akibat Sharingan.

Jrash!

"Tapi sayang, kau sudah mati," ucap Sasuke setelah menebaskan katana ke jantung Sasori, perlahan Sasori mulai menghilang seperti debu, hingga akhirnya tidak bersisa.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berwujud manusia.

"Aku akan membunuh Itachi," ucap Sasuke kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan gang kecil itu dengan aura membunuh dan tatapan dingin yang tajam.

ooOOoo

Di markas rahasia Baron Night, sore itu Sasuke sengaja mengumpulkan seluruh anggota untuk mendengarkan siasatnya.

"Jadi begitulah, besok malam adalah pertarungan penentuan kita," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi apa kau yakin ini bukan jebakan?" tanya Neiji.

"Kurasa ini bukan jebakan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu berlebihan jika kita menempatkan seluruh anggota ke sana? Bagaimana kalau vampire lain beraksi di saat itu?" tanya Kankurou.

"Tidak, jika kita berhasil melumpuhkan penjaga, kemudian membunuh Itachi dengan segera, maka seluruh vampire akan binasa dalam sekejap," jelas Sasuke.

"Hanya ada satu masalah sekarang," ucap Naruto gantung. "Apa kita bisa mengalahkan seluruh penjaga dan membunuh Itachi dengan segera?" tanya Naruto.

"Harus bisa, ini adalah satu-satunya cara kita. Mungkin saja lain kali dia akan berpindah tempat, dan kita tidak akan menemukannya lagi," kata Sasuke.

"Bagaimana jika kita gagal?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kita tidak boleh gagal, apapun resikonya kita harus menang," ucap Sasuke memaksakan kehendaknya. "Siapa yang ingin mundur dari organisasi ini segera tinggalkan ruangan ini," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius.

Semua terdiam, kemudian masing-masing saling memandang satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang bergeming maupun berpindah dari tempatnya. Tekad mereka sudah bulat, tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu menghentikan semua terror ini.

"Baguslah, terima kasih karena kalian masih bersedia berada di sini. Besok malam, kita akan berperang mati-matian," ucap Sasuke.

ooOOoo

Di sebuah tempat sunyi dan gelap. Di sana terdapat seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi yang luar biasa besar. Penampilan orang itu serba hitam, matanya berwarna merah darah, dan mata itu memiliki pupil seperti roda. Ya, dialah Itachi, dia sedang duduk-duduk sambil memikirkan sesuatu sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba.

"Itachi-sama," sapa seseorang dari belakang, dan orang itu kini berlutut tepat di belakang kursi Itachi.

"Hn, ada kabar apa?" tanya Itachi pada orang tersebut.

"Sasuke sudah tau bahwa anda akan mengadakan pesta besok malam di tempat ini, rencananya dia akan menyerbu habis-habisan ke markas tuan," ucap orang tersebut.

"Jadi begitu," kata Itachi seakan tidak gentar dengan pesan tersebut.

"Sebaiknya tuan segera pindah ke tempat persembunyian lainnya sebelum hal ini terjadi," nasihat orang itu.

"Tidak, aku memang mengharapkan kedatangannya besok," jelas Itachi. "Kau tidak menceritakan informasi ini pada siapa-siapa, kan?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak tuan, saya hanya memberitahukan kepada tuan saja," jawab orang itu.

"Baguslah, jangan beritaukan kepada siapapun tentang hal ini, biarkan mereka terkejut seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh adikku itu," perintah Itachi.

"Baik Itachi-sama," kata orang itu menerima perintah dari tuannya.

"Tidak percuma aku menyusupkanmu ke organisasi itu, lakukan kerja bagusmu itu lagi," kata Itachi.

"Baik," kata orang itu kemudian segera pergi.

'Sudah cukup lama aku menunggumu Sasuke. Hm, besok yah, tenang saja Sasuke, reuni pertemuan kita setelah 6 tahun tidak bertemu akan sangat meriah,' batin Itachi.

**Tsuzuku…**

**L-Kun: "Yey, akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic bergenre Horror, tapi menurutku secara pribadi Horrornya kurang berasa, menurut kalian gimana?"**

**L-Kun: "Kira-kira apa yang perlu kulakukan untuk membuat genre Horrornya jadi lebih dominan daripada Supernaturalnya?"**

**L-Kun: "Sarannya benar-benar saya tunggu loh, saya juga menerima kritikan atau concrit, bahkan flame, asalkan ngeflamenya nggak pakai anonymous."**

**L-Kun: "Baiklah, untuk yang sudah baca, review kalian sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan fic ini, jadi tolong di review yah!"**

**L-Kun: "Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya."**


End file.
